MODERN VERSION OF OTELLO BY SHAKESPEARE
by mathildecvtsTL
Summary: This is the story of a men, Otello who have an impossible love story. One of his friend, lago, is jealous of the Otello's best friend and of the relationship unter Otello and his girlfriend, Desdemona. lago decides to make a plan for take the place of Cassio and broke the love of Otello and Desdemona.
It's night; Brasilia is immersed in silence and darkness. There is nobody in the city, except two young men coming from the favelas, lago and Roderigo. They are both friends of Otello: the largest of their city. Otello have an impossible love story with Desdemona, the boss's daughter of Da Maré favelas, the foes's city. This is the reason why lago and Roderigo stay here this night. Iago didn't like this relationship and take this night to warn Brabantio, the father of Desdemona, with the help of Roderigo who know the Da Maré. When Brabantio heard the news he become furious and desides to visit Otello at dawn.

The night passes and the sun goes up on Brasilia.

This morning, Cassio, the Otello's best friend, come bring a good new, they leaves Brasilia with lago and Roderigo to go at Italy refined the father of Otello but after that, Brabantio landed home in crash to have an explication with Otello. Brabantio provoked Otello but give up the idea of combat. Later in the afternoon, Desdemona come with Otello because she is informed of the visit of his father in the morning. After the explication, he told him that he goes to Italy and he wants to go with her.

The next week, Otello, lago, Roderigo, Cassio, and Desdemona, without knowing father are, go to Italy. In truth, lago is jealous of Cassio and of the friendship who he sharing with Otello and want to broke the love between Desdemona and Otello. Without the knowing of Otello, it will make a conspiracy with the help of Roderigo.

Arrived in Italy, Otello do the presentation between his family and Desdemona and a big party are organized for the occasion.

During the evening, lago took the opportunity to intoxicate Cassio with lot of alcohol. He want that Cassio passes for a drunkard nearly the Otello's family and mostly in front of his father Montano.

Roderigo, the partner, give provocation and the situation catches fire. Montano, the father of Otello try to separate the two men but Cassio gives him a shot. Otello attracted to cry, intervenes and requires Cassio to leaving Italy. Iago are gourmet, his plan are worked. Following this altercation lago told Cassio and say that he can use his friendship with Desdemona to change the decision of Otello. Cassio followed the advice and request to Desdemona a meeting in the garden. Cassio explains that he didn't want to leave Italy and Desdemona made the promise to arrange the situation. At the same time lago and Otello come into the garden and surprised Desdemona with Cassio. Embarrassed, Cassio run away.

Lago are insinuating a possible link between the two to Otello which destabilize him a little bit. Desdemona keep his promise and beseech Otello to change one's mind. Otello notes that lago was reason maybe … Desdemona seems to be involved for Cassio's back. So he sits down on the lago's bed and seems ill. To reassure him Desdemona gives him a handkerchief that is a gift from Otello for their love, Otello take the handkerchief and drop it down without picking up and go take some fresh air. Iago, when he returns in his bedroom recognize the handkerchief of Desdemona and hide it quickly.

The next day, lago claims to have seen Cassio with the handkerchief and established more doubt in Otello. Otello said that he have the evidence of a relationship between the both, he will not hesitate to kill Desdemona and Cassio.

At midday, everyone go to Roma, over there Otello request to Desdemona the handkerchief claiming a rum. Desdemona may not give him, induce a big dissatisfaction of Otello who are disappointed. Cassio, having heard that Otello wanted a handkerchief, he gives him the Desdemona handkerchief that lago had giving in order to prove a supposedly link. Otello is now sure that Cassio, his best friend, have rob his girlfriend.

On the beginning of the night, Otello told to lago to kill Cassio and considered that Desdemona must also kill. Iago follow the Otello's instruction and go in Cassio's bedroom with Roderigo. Cassio make its case to return at Almao, his favelas. Both, they come to comfort him with a glass of whisky.

Cassio, as well as lago and Roderigo, drink together but lago have took the time before to take poison on the Cassio's glass.

In the same time, Otello admits to Desdemona to be aware of the situation and request her to expect him in the bedroom. Otello find lago who said him that Cassio was poisoned. Otello, desperate, expressed his disgust to lago and say that he will make a crime of passion…

Iago is enthusiastic, his plan worked perfectly! Otello return in his bedroom and muffed Desdemona.

One hour flows and Otello cross Roderigo in the corridor but ailing. In truth, he has drank poisoned glass. Being aware that he would die, he relate all of the verity at Otello before die.

Otello understand the deception and go find the corpse of his wife, alarmed, and he kills himself next to Desdemona to punish his naivety.

Before that, in silence, Cassio had take the airplane, unaware totally the die of his best friend and of the other.

Iago, feel guilty, kill himself evenly, disgust of his attitude.


End file.
